The Things We Say: A Kakashi Hatake Vignette
by Word Jester
Summary: Sometimes the things we say do not amount to anything, sometimes it is our actions that speak the loudest. Set during the time Kakashi is younger and a year after Obito's death.


_**At the end of the day, there are some things you just can't help but talk about.**_

The day had been a long and tiring one for her and she was more than grateful to see her unmade bed silently calling her name. Once she slipped off her shoes she moved to slip off her shirt but a slight movement in the corner of her small flat caught her attention. Acting solely off her ninja instincts, she grabbed the kunai she kept tucked into the waistline of her pants and pivoted on the soles of her feet, the weapon held before her defensively. When her eyes fell upon the figure she instantly relaxed, allowing her weapon to fall to her side with her hand.

"What business do you have here, Hatake?"

Her tone, as well as her eyes, was cold and hard; the boy would find little solace from her.

_**Some things we just don't want to hear,**_

"It's been a year now." His words were slightly muffled by his masks but years of knowing him had taught her how to decipher his muffle-talk. The simple words left her feeling as if she had the wind knocked from her.

The room was spinning and she felt as though little air was reaching her lungs. She reached out blindly for the wall as a source of support. What she leaned against instead was the firm chest of the unwanted, silver-haired male. She jumped away from his touch as if it were hot.

If it had been months early she knew she would have welcomed his touch, yearned it above many things in fact, but now…..

"Get out, Hatake."

_**and some things we say because we can't be silent any longer.**_

Had it been a few months ago – hell if it had been a few days ago, those words would have had the teen running with his tail tucked between his legs. He would have welcomed the rejection because it was hard seeing those welcoming obsidian eyes – eyes that reminded him so much of…..

But it wasn't a few months ago or even a few days ago, it was now and he wouldn't be pushed away by her any longer. Despite her harsh words and venomous look he stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her small body.

_**Some things are more than what you say, they're what you do.**_

She struggled vehemently in his grip, desperate to put some distance between them. However, his embrace was like iron and soon enough her attempts at escape were reduced to pitiful, half-hearted slaps to his chest. She could feel the tears pricking at the sides of her eyes as she brought her head to his chest and shook uncontrollably, fighting the urge to break down altogether.

Why had she pushed him away for so long when here, within his arms, was where she felt the safest? Here, in his arms she could almost forget how it felt, going about her day as if He never existed, as if He was never her whole world. Here, in his arms, she was allowed to remember.

She pushed him almost lazily as she murmured into his chest, "I hate you."

_**Some things you say cause there's no other choice.**_

The boy tried to convince himself that she spoke the words out of sadness but he knew that the girl didn't say things she didn't mean. But that was alright because he found that he hated himself more than she ever could.

He held her tighter to him as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

_**Some things you keep to yourself.**_

_He was my brother. _The thought cut through her sharply, causing her to release a small whimper, as if in pain. She clenched her teeth and balled a fistful of the boy's shirt into both of her hands. The sound of her kunai hitting the floor sounded almost a world away.

_You were supposed to protect him. _The tears ran hot down her cheeks as her knuckles turned white from her death grip on the shirt.

_I trusted you. _

They stood there, in her flat for what seemed like most of the night. Neither one wanted to be the first to break the embrace because they both knew what this last affection-filled moment meant…..

_**And not too often, but every now and then, some things simply speak for themselves.**_


End file.
